Episode 7621 (21st September 2016)
Plot David is nervous about receiving his test results, and insists he doesn't want to know if it's bad news. Frank explains to Tracy he wanted to do something special for her, but Tracy orders him out of her life. Victoria is adamant she and Robert will clear Andy's name. Jai worries about Priya, and tries to get the truth out of Leyla. Priya admits her eating disorder is back and Leyla has been supportive and got her to go to counselling. Victoria collects her pay packet from Chrissie. Tracy assures David she still loves him, no matter what his results are today. Jai questions why Priya's eating disorder has flared up again, asking if it's to do with Rakesh. Victoria snoops around the Home Farm office, and is forced to hide behind a desk when she hears Chrissie and Lawrence approaching. She overhears Chrissie an Lawrence talking about Chrissie's paternity. David and Tracy are delighted to learn David is cancer free. Preparations for David and Tracy's doctors and nurses themed joint stag and hen party gets underway at The Woolpack. Everyone is delighted when David returns and announces he's cancer freer. Alone, Tracy asks David if he really wants to marry her now he has his whole life in front of him. David reassures Tracy he loves her and wants to grow old with her. In the café, Jai and Holly arranges to spend the evening together watching films. Frank offers to buy Tracy a drink, but she throws a drink at him and insists she doesn't want him in her life. Eric escorts Frank out of the pub, and tells him Tracy will be happy without him, just like she was for years. Frank insists he isn't going anywhere, he'll do what it takes as Tracy is his little girl. Eric suggests if he has any feelings for Tracy then he'd leave. Leyla moans how she plans wedding for happy couples, yet she goes home for a ready meal for one, before checking Pete out. Holly ropes Jai into painting her nails. Leyla and Pete flirt as they bond over their former partners having a relationship with their sibling. Vanessa tells Tracy she has everything to look forward to. Holly and Jai go to kiss on the sofa when Holly hears Moira's car approaching outside. She orders Jai to exit out of Moira's bedroom window. Eric offers to walk drunk Tracy home, bus she insists she'll be fine. Outside Tracy climbs into the pink car Frank bought her and is annoyed to hear Frank's leaving, concluding Frank lied about wanting to be her dad and is giving up on her again. Frank insists he'd never do that, so Tracy asks him to prove. Frank jumps into the car and drives away with Tracy in the back. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Doctor - Stephen Tomlin Locations *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and consulting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes